


野茫茫

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 大坏蛋是真的又渣又坏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: CP：王俊凯×易烊千玺设定：大都市摄影师情场浪子大坏蛋×阿米尔牧羊人纯情娇气包小漂亮，28岁×17岁，架空警告：大坏蛋是真的又渣又坏阿米尔人：阿米什人+藏人+蒙古人的混合设定。甜甜千二十岁生日快乐❤
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi, 凯千 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	野茫茫

01.

就是这里了。

王俊凯蹙着眉头将半旧不新的地图折好，小心翼翼地塞回自己的背包里。尽管基本每年都会来一次苍梧高原，熟知这里即将出现的每一种生物犹如熟知掌心的纹路，他依然对此地心怀敬畏。

作为整个国度保护最完好的生态保护区之一，苍梧高原的人类活动寥寥无几，只散落零星补给站，百里不见人烟是常有的事，卫星信号更是出奇的差。要想进入此地，只能雇佣当地人作为向导。

与其他地域的当地人向导相比，阿米尔人始终像个异类。

当帝都人民泰然享受着高科技现代生活的便利时，他们却在荒无人烟的高原上过着苦行僧般的日子。没有现代设施，没有网络，没有电视，以游牧、种植草药、护林为生，不到万不得已时绝不用电，犹如自虐似的过着最低物欲的简朴生活。

王俊凯上一任的向导就是一个阿米尔护林员，名叫桑格。

阿米尔人在成年后有一年的徘徊期，可以去往五光十色的大城市享受物质生活，随后决定是回到自己的故乡还是留在大城市。

多数人为了家人和信仰回家，而桑格则是个例外。他愣是在大都市生活二十年后才返回自己的故乡，毫不留恋地舍弃繁华都市的种种，孑然一身重新过起了年少时简朴到有些枯燥的日子。

王俊凯很欣赏那个爱抽旱烟的大叔，因为这样的人往往有着深沉的往事。他们一见如故，十分投契，每次王俊凯来苍梧高原工作时都请那名大叔作为向导。

“别看我离开了二十年。这片土地上的一草一木都植根于我心里。我闭着眼睛都知道该怎么找到回家的路。”男人爱抽着烟反驳他人对自己的质疑声。那时他体力尚佳，目光清明神采奕奕，唯独酩酊大醉时会絮絮叨叨地同王俊凯谈起城里生活的日子，流露出些许遗憾和符合那个年龄的苍老与倦怠。

没想到那个有趣的男人死得如此突然，一场心肌梗塞要了他的命。按年纪来说似乎尚早，但照他的生活习惯，这个结局又不算毫无征兆。

他抽烟、酗酒，不爱与人交往，住得又偏远，被发现时尸体都凉透了。只不过临终时仍牵挂着王俊凯的事业，特意委托了自己的外甥作为接班人。

桑格死后，王俊凯本不准备再来这个伤心地，更不愿跟着毛头小子冒风险。这些年来，他在桑格的陪同下已将此地摸了个七七八八，该拍摄收集的素材已经足够了，如有要紧事也可与科学院同僚同行，实在犯不着自己孤身前来。

但既然是桑格最后的遗愿安排，他乐意遵从。

王俊凯始终对毛头小子当向导一事抱以慎重态度。哪怕这小子是在这儿土生土长的本地人，那也比不上半道回来的桑格经验丰富老道。所以这趟行程纯粹是看在桑格的面子上。

他熄灭引擎，将租来的车停在提前打过招呼的小卖部后院，随即拎着相机包和行李等待新向导遵照约定时间来接他。

接下去的路不好开，阿米尔人也不喜欢汽车和陌生人随意在自己的家园里驰骋。为节省汽油，同时不引起原住民的反感，最方便快捷的方式就是骑马。不出意外的话，他将会和小向导共处两周时间，完成既定的拍摄任务。

王俊凯一早打好了腹稿，思来想去还是决定临别前再跟小向导委婉提及合作终止的事情。至少得让小向导心无旁骛地带完他全程才是。

不远处传来了急遽的马蹄声，其势汹汹正以高速朝这边靠近。要换做桑格，只会悠闲地打马而来，抛给他一壶自己酿好的烈酒，然后微醺着翻下马给他一个混合着烟草味与汗臭的拥抱。

“吁——”

若有所思的摄影师抬起头，神色淡淡地看向面前停下的马，并不担心凌乱落下的马蹄会踏到自己身上。

高原上的白昼晃眼夺目，戴着墨镜也有些抵挡不住那锐利的阳光。马背上隐隐约约坐着个长手长脚的少年，可惜被日光所截，他一时半会看不清来人的容貌。

“请问，您是王俊凯先生吗？”与意气风发的身姿所表现出的张扬不同，少年的声音又低又轻，谨慎而谦逊。他动作利落地控制住了马匹，但并没有第一时间翻身下马，大概还在确认这个等在路边的陌生人是不是自己要找的那个。

王俊凯摘下墨镜，迎着耀眼刺目的日光扬起脸：“我是。你是桑格的外甥吗？”

少年这才松了口气，麻溜地跳下马背做了个自我介绍。他的汉语发音还不太标准，带着一腔并不惹人讨厌的方言尾音和慵懒散漫：“你好，我叫诺布。桑格是我的舅舅。”

02.

名为诺布的阿米尔男孩带来了两匹马，与王俊凯各乘一匹往居住的毡帐而去。

起初，王俊凯还不敢相信诺布是桑格的外甥。毕竟都说外甥像舅，可两人的长相却是天差地别。

桑格身材魁梧豪气，皮肤粗糙黝黑，浓眉大眼五官深邃，留着一头鸡窝似的头发；而诺布身形略显瘦削，容貌也更白皙精致，梳着整齐的妹妹头，仅留了一簇束于脑后，活脱脱像个不谙世事的城中富二代小少爷，完全无法将他与桑格联想到一块。

“桑格……真的是你的舅舅？”王俊凯不禁发问。

“是呀。”诺布点头道，“很不像，是不是？其实我身上只有一半的阿米尔人血统，我阿爸是汉人。听阿妈说，我长得更像阿爸。”

原来如此，是汉人和阿米尔人的混血儿。阿米尔人本是种姓强韧的民族，没想到诺布身上几乎全然不见母系血统的踪影，除了那浓密如鸦羽的睫毛。不过撇开外表，少年又是个地地地道道的阿米尔人，浑身上下都萦绕着简朴而纯真的气息。

小阿米尔人好奇心很强，却又出离得稳重。明明跃跃欲试想要问点什么，但见到他长途疲惫的神色后又强忍住了。

王俊凯觉得好笑，又不想主动攀聊，愣是沉默了一路，直至来到二人栖居的毡帐。未来两周他都会和诺布生活在这顶毡帐里，如同当初请桑格作为向导一样。

掀开帘毡那刻，他暗自松了口气。前后两位向导都是单身没有伴侣，的确省去了不少麻烦。只是桑格生活习惯粗犷，他又有点小洁癖，每每来时虽都会勒令对方稍微打扫一下帐篷，但次次都得撸起袖子再收拾收拾。

所幸新向导不是什么邋里邋遢的家伙，毡帐内部还算整洁，生活用品井然有序地堆在一侧，炉火烧得正旺，床上铺着厚厚的羊皮褥子。为迎接他的到来，还多了一块簇新的绒毯和折叠床。单凭这点就已经比他老舅强太多，成功博得了洁癖晚期患者的好感。

摄影师本稍显拘谨，毕竟才第一次见面。

诺布却摆了摆手，小声又认真地说道：“您和舅舅相处时是什么样，在我面前也是一样的，不必把我当外人。我答应过舅舅一定会照顾好你。”

王俊凯哑然失笑。小阿米尔人今年才17岁，与自己差了10岁多，半大不小的小子，到底是谁照顾谁呢。

他照例从随身的行李中掏出了给诺布的见面礼。以往与桑格见面时，他也会给对方带些茶叶、烟酒、腊肉之类，然而男人总觉得城里的烟酒不够带劲，仅茶叶还勉强有些滋味。

这回给诺布带的东西里去掉了烟酒茶叶，换上了巧克力、糖果、曲奇饼干等小零食。小阿米尔人收到东西时十分惊喜，似乎并没有想到王俊凯会给他带礼物。

“这些都是给我的？”他磕磕绊绊地说道，澄澈的双眼放着兴奋的光亮，“我真的可以收下这些吗？”

尽管如今的物资运输已算便捷，但阿米尔人聚集区极度反感现代设施，要么骑马或乘坐马车，要么就是步行。因此除了基本生活物资外，其余物品都比较稀缺，更别提零食。

在诺布十七年的生涯里，恐怕是头一回见到这些城里孩子司空见惯甚至吃腻了的小零食。

王俊凯笑了笑：“都是给你的，接下来15天要麻烦你照顾我了。”

小阿米尔人的脸微微泛红，孩子气地拍胸脯保证：“您放心，我一定和桑格舅舅一样靠谱。”

他犹如仓鼠囤粮般把王俊凯的礼物藏进了床底的箱子里，特意加了把锁，生怕有谁会偷走那些从没见过的好东西。

两人围着火炉享用着第一晚的晚餐，青稞糌粑配烤羊肉和奶茶。这是阿米尔人生活区最为常见的食物。诺布显然担心他吃不惯，额外煮了一把清汤面。好在王俊凯频繁出入阿米尔人的生活区，这点饮食习惯早在和桑格合作时便已养成。

“很好吃。”他安慰着惴惴不安的小阿米尔人，“比你舅做的好吃多了。”

诺布噗嗤一笑。王俊凯这才发现少年两颊各有一枚娇俏的梨涡，抿起嘴来的样子像极了一只红松鼠。

——真是禽兽啊，王俊凯，竟然对桑格的外甥动了一丝歪念。

他暗骂自己。

王俊凯喜欢男人的事情没几个人知道。桑格算一个，曾多次开玩笑打趣说要不要和他睡上一觉，均被摄影师言辞拒绝了。

他是喜欢男人，但特指漂亮的男孩，蓬头垢面的邋遢大叔可不在范围之内。然而这么多年他一直独来独往，一夜情对象不少，可基本醒了就忘，除非有那么几个死缠烂打的。

王俊凯觉得那些人挺蠢的，以至于蠢得有点可怜可爱。总归他从来不会在炮友中找真爱。

“你不爱我，为什么要对我那么好！”其中一任炮友在三番四次索爱无果后，当着他的面哭哑了嗓子，那副梨花带雨的模样真是路人见了都心生怜爱。

但落在王俊凯眼中却是丑得要命，甚至郁闷自己怎么会和这样一个丑八怪上几次床，还想发展成长期的床伴，幸亏悬崖勒马、及时止损。

他待人熨帖周到，这是性格使然，却也清楚明白并不是爱。至少从未有一个人赋予过他的心脏名为爱的悸动。

“你、你再这样下去，是不会有人爱你的！”那个面容模糊的男孩气冲冲地跑远了。不知为什么现在的炮友总喜欢把情情爱爱挂嘴边，像是看多了玛丽苏电影，心中徒然生起一些毫无用处的浪漫旖旎，试图在浪子的身上寻找自己存在的证明，还是年纪太小。

“你就是一潭深不见底的死水。光照不进去，也没有流动。”有个年长些爱伤春悲秋的情人曾悲叹着评价他，“不管投入多少石头和花瓣，连一丝涟漪都没有，永远留不下痕迹。”

听完那话，他当时做了什么？

——淡定地捧起老情人的脸随意亲了亲，然后潇洒离去。

他喜欢那张床笫间风情万种的美丽脸蛋，也喜欢那具成熟绰约的曼妙胴体。毕竟那是他唯一一个年长几岁的情人，他们在一起共度了一年的时光。可说不喜欢就不喜欢，一转身就忘了对方长什么样子。他想自己之所以和桑格相谈甚欢，许是因为臭味相投，都是一模一样的混蛋。

王俊凯被自己的回忆绊住了注意力，连诺布喊他都没有听到。

“先生？先生？王俊凯先生？”少年忍不住碰了碰他的手臂。

“啊，怎么了？”王俊凯这才回过神来。

“您还要奶茶吗？还剩一点。”

“噢噢，好。”

诺布煮得奶茶很清甜，十分贴合他的胃口。王俊凯一口气喝了两杯，自觉由内而外都散发着一股子奶味。如果对面坐着的是桑格，恐怕就是一身酒气。

“先生，您……”

“不用叫我先生，叫我王俊凯就行了。”

诺布固执地摇了摇头，结结巴巴地努力遣词造句：“您比我大，称一句先生是应该的。”

王俊凯瞧着他拼命用汉语表达的样子特别可爱，顺从地说道：“行，你爱叫什么就叫什么。”

“您……”诺布鼓起勇气道，“您可以跟我说说外面的事情吗？”

“外面的事情？”

“我马上十八岁了，进入徘徊期后就可以去大城市见见世面。”诺布不好意思起来，“但我从没见过，想有个心理准备，怕出糗。”

王俊凯对哄小孩一事并无耐心，特别当他察觉到自己对诺布的情绪略不对劲后，更是不愿与那少年多说话。

只是小阿米尔人的眼神委实叫人心疼。睁着大大的眼睛凝望着你，琥珀瞳子在不算明亮的昏黄油灯下流转着熠熠光辉，充满着小兽般的依赖，让他根本无法说出拒绝的话。

——见鬼，这小子到底怎么独自生活下来的？靠卖萌为生吗？

桑格没有后代。据诺布所说，他在一年前继承了舅舅遗产，包括这座毡帐和马羊。为了接待他，羊群被送到了亲戚那代为照顾。

守山护林的工作不凶狠一点是做不了的，可看看眼前这家伙，半点气势也无，仿佛一只与世无争的羔羊。

“好。”他最终还是点头答应，“从哪儿说起呢？啊，我知道了……”

由于工作的关系，王俊凯走南闯北，把全国各地走了个遍。这些年书也没少出，谈及旅途见闻更是信手拈来。

诺布听得一愣一愣的，满脸都是对未知生活的向往，望向王俊凯的眼神也更加倾慕和崇拜。他们一个说，一个听，直到入寝时间还不消停。

“行了，今天先到这里吧。”王俊凯说得口干舌燥，早些时候喝下去的奶茶此时全糊在喉咙里，灌下几大口矿泉水才缓过劲来，温暖的肠胃又被那冷冰冰的水刺激得打了个颤。

他把睡袋铺在诺布备好的折叠床上，倒头便要睡了：“明天还有一堆事要做呢。”

诺布乖巧地点着头，熄灭了油灯。

“那我去大城市后，能来找先生吗？”他不甘心地窝在被褥里问道。

“可以啊。你来找我，报上诺布的名字，我就知道是你了。”王俊凯困倦极了，几乎是强打着精神和诺布说话。他觉得自己真该为此获奖，特别耐心奖或是带娃有功奖之类，平日销声匿迹的耐心和好脾气统统倾注到了诺布身上。

“易烊千玺。”

“什么？”

“我的汉名叫……易烊千玺。”他说道，“是我阿爹给我起的名字。”

“好，千玺。”王俊凯温和地应道。

03.

在阿米尔人的语言里，“诺布”是宝贝的意思，看来这个男孩深得父母的宠爱与眷顾。

王俊凯托腮看向忙着整理行囊的男孩，瞥见一把猎枪后随口一句“你会用枪吗”，惹来男孩心急火燎地证明，说话也结巴起来，当即就要拖出枪靶给他露一手。

“当然……会啊！你放心……我枪法很准的……”

“我开玩笑的。不逗你了。”

他打发男孩回去，自己则细细咀嚼着“易烊千玺”这个名字。作为混血儿，易烊千玺能工工整整一笔不漏地书写自己的名字，其余字符却少得可怜，大约没有系统学习过。

想来也是，阿米尔人中会说汉语的本就稀少，像桑格这样字正腔圆的更是鲜有。作为从未离开过居住地的阿米尔人，易烊千玺的表现已非常尽如人意。

“我有一本字帖，就是跟字帖上学的。”唯恐王俊凯会笑话他般，男孩在写完字后就小声解释了起来，小脸鼓鼓的，兼有少年人的不甘。

这稚拙的姿态正中王俊凯下怀，他几乎克制不住要伸手去摸摸易烊千玺的柔软的头发。

他就知道桑格那老家伙没安什么好心，死了都要给他出难题。明知道他喜欢什么样的男孩，却特意把易烊千玺送到了他的面前，试图动摇他的心智，给他添乱。

“下回……”王俊凯脱口而出道，“我给你带拼音书和字帖。”一天前还打算此次旅途之后便不再回来。

“谢谢先生。”阿米尔男孩咧开嘴笑了起来，两朵梨涡转瞬即逝。

他们打马进入保护区，循着阿米尔人巡山护林的小路去往人迹罕至的深处。王俊凯今年的任务是一种名叫山羚的动物，秋末冬初恰好是它们的交配季。这群草食动物会沿着水源迁徙，跟着河流湖泊走没准能找到它们。

易烊千玺兴奋地告诉王俊凯几天前他发现过一批山羚的踪影，骑着小白马胸有成竹地领着他在近乎完全一致的荒原上穿行。

小阿米尔人的沉稳行径让他想到了桑格。

“你只来这儿待了一年，怎么会如此熟练？”差点要和桑格不相上下了。

男孩想了想，下了决心般慢吞吞说道：“其实，之前我也和桑格舅舅住过一段时间，当然是你不在的时候。他总说要我接他的班。阿妈不让，认为舅舅不务正业。毕竟……”

空荡辽阔的荒原上只有他们两人，可易烊千玺仍然刻意压低了声音，因为第一次背后说人还稍稍难为情，尽可能用了隐晦的指代：“他做的事有点出格。”

王俊凯全然明白他的意思。一个阿米尔人离乡背井二十年才回归，自然会被族人敬而远之。要不是有血缘牵绊，只怕易烊千玺的阿妈也不肯让自己的儿子和这个离经叛道的兄弟来往，以免沾染些不好的习气。

真是孤独啊，桑格。你的家人、你的族人都不理解你，你却执意要在生命的最后十年回到这片生你养你的贫瘠土地上。

“但是……”易烊千玺话锋一转，“我觉得桑格舅舅很勇敢。”

心绪低沉的王俊凯忽然又提了兴趣：“怎么说？”

“他一个人在外二十年，又独自守山护林十年。假如没有强大的心志是很难做到的。”

“那你想像桑格一样，也在外面待二十年？”王俊凯故意逗他，“外面的世界没你想象的那么好，每个人都很可怕。”

易烊千玺果然被唬住了，见识浅就是好骗好哄：“先生也很可怕吗？”

“是啊，很可怕。”王俊凯说道。

男孩似懂非懂，稚气十足地认真反驳道：“先生不可怕，先生是个好人。”

王俊凯差点笑出声，他还是头一回从旁人嘴里得到这样的超高评价。

“你阿妈也会想念你的吧，她不会允许你在外漂泊二十年。”

阿米尔人的人生简单到能一眼望见尽头。见识过花花世界然后回到故乡娶妻生子，重复着枯燥平淡的生活。

男孩牵绳的手倏得攥紧，随后又慢慢松开，用一贯轻慢的语调说道：“阿妈去世了。”

王俊凯怔愣了一下：“抱歉。”

“没关系。”易烊千玺摇了摇头，随意指了指路边的一株草，“她就在那里。”

阿米尔人奉行丢野葬，推车将尸体运至野外，尸体掉落的地方即是那人的归处。死者将无偿地把血肉供给山间的生灵，从而将消耗的一切交还与自然。至此之后每一株草都是一个人的托生，这是阿米尔人的信仰。

“桑格也是吗？”王俊凯想象不出桑格那个抠门家伙的葬礼是什么样子，他不太像甘愿奉献一切的虔诚之人。

“所有人都是。现在家里只剩我一个人了。我也会是。”易烊千玺言简意赅地答道。不知是否年纪太小的缘故，论及死亡时，男孩的表情并不凝重，像是对死亡一事依然云里雾里。

摄影师沉默了，他对阿米尔人的信仰毫无兴趣，桑格也很少同他说起类似的事情。但被易烊千玺这么一说，冰冷坚硬的心肠情不自禁地为之一动，注视男孩的眼神也带了一丝怜爱。

他们搜寻了整整一天仍旧一无所获，不得不在太阳下山前返回帐篷，对此少年很是沮丧。不过归途中，他突然发现路边有所异常，当即下马召唤着王俊凯前来。

“怎么了？”

“是……山羚的尸体。”

杂草中静静躺着一具吃剩了的遗骸，仅嶙峋的骨架上剩余些血肉，万幸头骨是完好的，能让人轻易辨别出是什么物种。

王俊凯带了一路的相机总算派上了用场，哪怕一具尸体也有拍摄的价值。配合草木生长情况至少能证明此地的生态食物链还算正常。

易烊千玺静静地站在一旁望风，直至摄影师收起相机才走上前来，双手合十祝祷。

“你在做什么？”

“表达感谢。”男孩说道，“感恩它的死亡让其他生灵有了存活的机会。这是爱。”

王俊凯百思不得其解，他觉得小阿米尔人脑子有病。须以死亡交换的爱让他无端想起从前寻死觅活的小炮友，大约与易烊千玺相差不了多少年岁，冲动而不懂事，时不时就拿命威胁人。

见对方疑惑的面庞，易烊千玺忽然别过脸去：“您不懂的啦……”

——哪有什么我不懂的事，我懂的可比你多了去了好吗？

王俊凯更加奇怪了。未等他再度追问，腼腆的少年已经翻上马背回去了。他耸了耸肩膀。

——怪小孩。

接连几日，他们都没发现山羚的踪迹。

易烊千玺原本还有些灰心丧气，毕竟当时信誓旦旦地保证能带王俊凯找到山羚的是他，结果数度扑空。王俊凯倒并不介怀，连番软语安慰后男孩才打起了精神，甚至得寸进尺起来。

“哎呀，你的运气不太好啦。我以前巡山的时候隔三差五就能碰到几头呢。”

王俊凯哭笑不得，没想到这小子竟然还会甩锅：“嗯，那把你的好运分我一点吧，要不然这趟就白来了。”

“分给你，分给你。”易烊千玺已经跟他混熟了，还会附和王俊凯说两句玩笑，平日巡山的习惯统统暴露在摄影师跟前。一到休息时间，捉蚂蚱、拿着俄朵甩石头或是编草兔子，他总能找到打发时间的途径，就那么几样消遣永远也玩不腻。

蓝天云海之下，自雪山蜿蜒而现的淙淙流水清澈见底，耳畔只闻呜咽风声和植被的低吟。漂亮的少年孤身站在苍茫绵延的草地上，背后屹立着千年如一的广袤山川，像游离于世俗之外栖身山野的精灵。

他极力用词汇量稀少的汉语，连比带划地向外乡人描绘苍梧高原的初冬是什么模样，而春夏之际又是什么模样。

大多数时候，王俊凯都是坐在一旁瞧着他玩，放空自己的大脑发呆，亦或是盖上帽子闭目养神。他没有睡午觉的习惯，荒郊野外更不是什么入眠的好地方，可常常不知不觉就睡着了。

而苏醒后的第一眼，往往能撞上阿米尔人仓皇避开的视线。仿佛他入睡后的分分秒秒，易烊千玺唯一做的事就是坐在他身边等待他醒来。

——找不找得到山羚、完不完的成任务好像已经变得不太重要了。

“天天玩石头，你腻不腻啊？”王俊凯无奈地问道。

“勤加练习，下次比赛才不会输。”

“打水漂也有比赛？”

“我是村里第一名呢！”少年目光灿若辰星，兴致勃勃地与他说起那些普通而澎湃的阿米尔人生活，把平凡虚构成崇高的浪漫，“先生在城里玩些什么呢？”

“游戏机、电影院、游乐场、展览……千篇一律的东西。”

易烊千玺不免露出艳羡的表情：“听起来都比打水漂有意思。”

王俊凯本想附和，突然转了话题：“……还是打水漂比较好玩。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯。你要是来我们小区，一定能当打水漂冠军。”这话倒不是说假，小区里那帮胖小子只会拿着石头往池里乱丢，半点天赋也无。

“先生！你又笑话我！”易烊千玺瞪大了眼。

沿着溪水一路前行，一群山羚姗姗进入了他们的视野。繁殖期的山羚敏感易怒，王俊凯没有靠太近，就地下马换上长焦，少年则在一旁看马望风。

相机的电很快消耗得差不多了。王俊凯本想唤阿米尔人帮自己拿一下备用电池，谁知转过头发现小孩背对着他站在一旁，不知被什么吸引住了注意力。

他好奇地捏着相机凑上前去，竟在易烊千玺拨弄岩石表面的手间发现了一只黑色的蚂蚁。那只蚂蚁显然是误入，不幸被百无聊赖的小孩当成了打发时间的玩具。

易烊千玺一边望风，一边分出些许精力以手指绕得蚂蚁在岩石上来回打转。快要成年的小子竟然玩蚂蚁也玩得很开心。他被逗乐了，不禁笑出了声。

“先生！”男孩吓了一跳，赶忙收回了拨弄蚂蚁的手指，然而瞥见王俊凯噙着笑意的唇角，立即反应过来自己的幼稚行为早已被对方看了个够，一时间又羞又急，支支吾吾了半天也没说出个所以然。

王俊凯笑得纵情又放肆，畅快的笑声甚至惊动了远处的山羚。他也说不清楚胸腔中的恣意和悠闲是哪儿来的。区区一件小事却唤醒了心中干涸的快乐之泉，无穷无尽的愉悦争先恐后地从死寂的泉眼中磅礴涌出。

从前不是没有见过天真烂漫的男孩，可多多少少都令人倍感疲惫和吃力。但是面前的这份天真并无任何负担，反而惬意丛生。细数连日来前所未有的自在和闲适，均是易烊千玺给他的。

“别笑了！”小孩甩着袖子就要来打他，中途发觉不太合适又委委屈屈地收回了手，可怜巴巴地讨饶道，“有什么好笑的呀，你别笑了……”

有某一时刻王俊凯甚至惋惜这两周时间太短了，他还来不及与易烊千玺经历苍梧高原上的春与夏，也来不及观赏花和雨。

晚饭过后，他照例拣了一些趣事说与易烊千玺听。谈起近期上映的某部爱情电影后，王俊凯发现少年的表情不太自然，遂轻描淡写地问道：“千玺有喜欢的人吗？”

“啊？”小阿米尔人顿时红了耳朵，格外紧张地迅速回答，生怕别人不晓得自己在撒谎，“没有！”

“骗人吧？你长得那么英俊帅气，怎么会没有女孩子喜欢？”

易烊千玺视线略微躲闪，别过脸手拿铁钎拨弄了下燃烧的柴堆，试图掩饰内心的慌乱，嘟囔道：“没有就是没有呀……”

王俊凯知道他脸皮薄，也没有继续打趣，他起身回收架在屋外的相机，查看延迟摄影的出片情况。

“谢谢先生。”

易烊千玺神不知鬼不觉地跟着他一块出来了，犹豫半晌终究只是道谢。简单的一句致谢其实有很多诉诸于口的机会，阿米尔男孩却坚持跟了出来，朝着他立于漫天星斗之下的背影郑重其事地说上一句。

也许是那间毡帐太小，已然承载太多含蓄暧昧的情愫和冲动，再也容不下其他。

“谢我什么？”

“……在我十八岁之前告诉我外面的事情。”男孩别扭地说道。

“你十八岁了？”王俊凯不由怀疑起了自己的记忆力，他分明记得刚碰面时易烊千玺的的确确是十七岁没错，至于什么时候生日就不知道了。

“嗯，就刚才。”易烊千玺指了指腕间那块老旧的手表，压抑着喉头的愉悦应了一声。

“那你许了什么愿望？”

“啊，愿望……”少年看了看他，眼中的雀跃多的快要溢出来，又不好意思地把视线转移到别的地方，认真笃定地说道，“打水漂年年都是第一名。”

真要命。他最受不了易烊千玺这副腼腆烂漫的模样，情难自已地想要吻他。

情场浪子的敏锐雷达可以直观地断定易烊千玺喜欢着他。于阿米尔人而言王俊凯所带来的一切都是新奇，如同喝惯了白开水的人第一次尝到甜水的滋味。遗憾的是他无法给予对方想要的答复，而露水情缘一向不是阿米尔人所追求的东西。

可就算没有答案，易烊千玺依然腼腆而热切地注视着他。那虚无的目光似是有了实体，直抵他的眉梢、面颊，千次百次地吻过他的眼睛和嘴唇。

少年的欢喜来势汹汹，澎湃又莫名。胸口的爱意仿佛是永无止境的，如江海般滔滔不绝，足以将无底的欲壑也装满。

04.

扪心自问，若是不想和易烊千玺发生点什么，绝对是假的。小阿米尔人根本不知道得用多少爱意才能喂饱他的贪婪和欲望，填满那黑洞般冷酷干涸的心肠，仍痴痴傻傻毫无保留地喜欢着他，认为一切爱的付出都是理所应当。

王俊凯自嘲地笑了下，温柔地张开怀抱轻轻搂了搂刚刚成年的男孩：“生日快乐。”

不必去看易烊千玺脸上的表情，光靠触碰那具激动得微微颤抖的身躯便能感知少年的激动和高兴。在淳朴乡野简简单单、无忧无虑长大的孩子不懂如何掩藏自己的情感，爱与恨皆是坦然。

所以他担心自己的意外闯入和过分的亲近会让易烊千玺产生期待，于是很快松开了对方，头也不回地往毡帐走去，控制自己不去看不去想，不去挂念和安慰男孩流露于表的失望。

“睡吧，明天还有工作。”

他们又相安无事地过了几天，亲昵与暧昧统统点到为止。王俊凯快要忘记自己上一回发乎情止乎礼的自律是什么时候的事情。这种见所未见的怪异情愫名叫怜惜，果然越是想保护的越是谨慎，越是珍视的越是不敢亵渎。

易烊千玺不明白王俊凯的态度为何忽冷忽热，默默地把这归咎为自己的不懂事，整日闷闷不乐地跟在他身后，除非被问到，否则不声也不响，绝不主动提。

少年心事好懂又好猜，偏偏王俊凯将成年人的无耻行径贯彻到底，装聋作哑佯装不知。

离别前一晚他们喝了点酒，为即将离开的王俊凯践行。

王俊凯调侃男孩竟会偷藏桑格自酿的酒，易烊千玺却不服气地说是舅舅故意藏在毡帐里的，自己之前整理时没发现，稍稍经过一番言语挑拨便喝了好几杯。

酒壮怂人胆。终于，小阿米尔人忍受不住了，再怎么乖巧听话也无法按捺年少冲动，趁着醉意在王俊凯进入毡帐就寝前拦住了他。

“先生！”易烊千玺颇为可怜地说道，“我做错什么事了吗？”

王俊凯方才洗漱完毕，额前的头发还是湿的，就着稀微月光把少年的急迫和委屈看得明朗，心说你哪有犯错，从头到尾罪无可恕的都是我。他摇了摇头：“没有。”

“那您为什么这几天不理我了？”

他叹了口气。本想着不日便要离开，没必要敞开天窗说亮话，等易烊千玺去了都市见识过男女情爱自然有的是时间领悟，而不是一门心思吊死在他身上。可男孩不依不饶，非得今天讨要个说法。

“我们不一样。”

易烊千玺不理解：“都是阿妈和阿爹生的，有哪里不一样？”

王俊凯尽量用他能领会的话解释道：“我们不是同一类人。你是个好孩子，值得去爱更好的人，去喜欢更美好的人。”

“先生……就是那样的人。”少年坚定地拉起他的手，结结巴巴地说道。

“你知道雏鸟情结吗？刚出生的幼鸟会极度依赖第一眼看到的人。你也一样。你喜欢的只是我身上属于你所向往的城市的气息。等你到城市里，见过更多的人，就不会那样喜欢我了。”

关于如何斩断情丝一事他向来是老手，面对少年坚定不移的面庞，都不必多加思考便倒背如流地把旧情人伤透心的事一样一样摆到易烊千玺面前。

剖开美好虚无的金玉假象，撕扯出其中一把把干枯糜烂的败絮。讲他如何玩弄人心，如何冷情薄性，如何让深情深爱之人饱尝刻骨铭心的心碎。

王俊凯企图搅浑一切，扰乱易烊千玺思路，让对方知难而退，也让自己就此收手。

原来月亮是会在幽深漆黑的水潭里留下痕迹的。谁愿伸手舀破水中月光。易烊千玺太过美好，太过纯粹，他不忍见他在自己身边破碎。

小阿米尔人听罢，果然慢慢松开了王俊凯的手。

另一个人的体温适才从指尖离开，隐约还能感受到遗留的余温。荒原上伺机多时的冰凉夜风立刻缠绕攀附上来，犹如一根看不见的线牵连起欣慰与失落的两端。

“有一回桑格舅舅带我去巡山，恰好撞见一只狼在捕食山羚。”阿米尔人没头没脑地开口道，声音沙哑潮湿，像凝结着冷霜的松。

“那只山羚怀了孕，我想救它，但桑格舅舅制止我，并对我说看待生命须得一视同仁，才是个合格的守林人。这也是阿米尔人之间的习惯。不偏不倚，才是爱。”

“可我发现是做不到的。”易烊千玺哑着声音说道，“我能劝说自己公平地对待一切，但不可避免地对谁抱有偏心。”

没想到少年的心志异常坚定，不管他说什么都坚持自己的初衷，丝毫没被带偏，执着地在虚无中寻找意义。

“先生，我是不是很糟糕？”他绝望地问道，“这样的偏心还可以被称之为爱吗？”

王俊凯眼神深邃，似是有所动摇。他发现男孩与其他人有所不同，把爱当做无私的奉给，没有怨憎与夺取，甚至还为产生的一点世俗的偏爱和自私而羞愧。

怎么会有这样的人，柔软又锋利，像把剔骨刀一点点削去他心口僵死的腐肌，露出底下鲜活的血肉。

易烊千玺没有再看他，低落地走向了自己的毡帐。明天之后外乡人就会回到属于他的世界，那些只存在于幻想中的光鲜亮丽的大城市。

他对绮丽的流光幻影不再抱有期待，荒原之上似乎见证了最好最美的一切。不过若是如果有机会的话，还想远远地望上一眼。

突然间，少年停下了脚步。因为有人从背后紧紧抱住了他。

“没有。”王俊凯说道，“你比我好太多太多。”

“是你先招惹我的，易烊千玺。”

05.

和一个小孩较劲实在有失成年人的风范。可他有心要令少年露出惊恐和胆怯，让这莽撞的小子知道得为自己的冒失付出代价，顺带发泄那股无端出现的烦闷与自弃。

王俊凯温柔地吮住男孩的嘴唇，肆意舔弄那颗早已眼馋许久的唇珠。少年的骨相完全与大气搭边，唯独这颗唇珠风情又浪荡，充斥着与之背道而驰的激情妄念。他迫不及待地想见这张漂亮的脸被乱七八糟的情欲晕染得糟糕。

易烊千玺从来没接过吻，几乎无所回应，只乖乖地站在那儿一动不动，发出微弱的如同羊羔般的哀鸣。

他被动地举起手倚靠在毡帐的墙上，无助地抬头承受着王俊凯霸道的索吻。炽烈缠绵的亲吻令他一度无法呼吸，惹得老手嗤笑着哄道：“吸气呀。”

阿米尔男孩红着脸吐息换气，憋得发红的脖子总算缓过了劲。他顺从王俊凯的意思脱下了外衣，任由外乡人触碰他未见天日的白嫩躯体，放肆地游走在那片从未被人窥探的光滑皮肤上。稍显粗糙的指腹抚过一根根肋骨，漫不经心地挑逗起暴露在外的乳头。

“别、别摸……”他害羞地说道。

“不喜欢？”

男孩赶忙摇头，又小声补充了一句：“痒。”

阿米尔人自酿的酒又烈又涩，连吐息都带着熏人欲醉的气味。王俊凯发现易烊千玺的呼吸是甜的，吻是甜的，目光也是甜的，就像个蜜做的糖人。

他剥下易烊千玺的裤子，强硬地迫使少年分开双腿露出半勃的阴茎，只轻轻一撸，未经人事的性器便硬了起来。

“你以前有摸过自己吗？”

男孩摇摇头。

“和其他人呢？女孩或是男孩。”

易烊千玺仍是红着耳朵摇头。

“没有？”他恶意地加大了力道。

少年不出意外地发出了急促的喘息，哼哼唧唧地努力蜷缩起双腿，脆弱的阴茎在王俊凯手里一颤一颤，犹如第一次品尝到这份快乐，求欢般挺动腰肢把自己往王俊凯手里送。

“先、先生……”阿米尔男孩哀求着，水汪汪的眼无限留恋地望着他，好像在撒娇。

“嗯？”

“要……要尿出来了……”

“没关系，尿出来吧。”王俊凯亲吻着他的面颊，伸手绕到他脑后一把扯下那绑发的皮筋，目睹少年凌乱的头发铺散开来。而手中的动作依然不减，反倒加快了速度。

“唔哈……”易烊千玺爽得轻声尖叫，微微颤抖着达到了第一次高潮。可是王俊凯并没有给他休息的机会。外乡人伸手够过床头的药油，混着射出来的精水聊胜于无地充作润滑液，把整个手掌都抹得湿淋淋的。

“张开腿。”

少年温顺且羞赫地当着王俊凯的面敞开了双腿，没有过多挣扎便接受了那两根侵入后穴的手指。

“难受吗？”

“有点怪怪的……” 他不知所措，本能感到不适地扭着屁股，双腿不由自主地勾紧了王俊凯的腰，微蹙着浓郁的眉头随着手指抽插的动作低吟不已，如同深巷中叫春的猫儿。

王俊凯扯开自己衣领并脱下裤子，一改往日柔情似水的作风，堪称凶恶地把人摁倒在床，将勃起的阴茎对准了草草扩张的小穴。可怜的单人小床从未遭受过暴风骤雨的洗礼，发出吱吱呀呀抗议的响声。

“害怕吗？”王俊凯恶狠狠地说道。滚烫狰狞的性器已然抵在了翕动的肉穴边沿蓄势待发，容不得听到一个“不”字。

单纯的阿米尔男孩被这气势吓得浑身颤栗，因对即将发生的事一无所知而恐惧万分，可看向王俊凯的眼神却一如往常般依赖和信任。

“不害怕。”他摇了摇头，“先生对我做什么，我都不害怕。”

王俊凯气场倏然软化，他收敛起急不可耐的性欲冲动，亲了亲易烊千玺的额头：“可能会有点疼，但我会轻一点。”

“嗯、嗯。”

他的手指嵌入了少年圆润挺翘的臀肉中，一寸寸地将自己埋入易烊千玺的体内。占有这个男孩所带来的狂喜与满足胜过往昔任何时刻，王俊凯几乎立时便不假思索地操干了起来，完全没有给阿米尔少年缓冲的机会。

意乱情迷的呻吟从男孩抽泣的嗓子里不断逸出。他呜咽着，像是被欺负惯了的小兽只知道紧紧抱住王俊凯，断断续续地求饶：“先、先生……里面，好烫……”

纯情的少年话里话外皆是诱人。我见犹怜的无辜眼神反而激起了王俊凯欺负他的欲望。他不费吹灰之力掌控了性事的主动权，看着男孩流出淫乱的口涎，贴近他的耳畔说道：“有没有人说你长得禁欲？”

易烊千玺懵懵懂懂，可怜巴巴地承受着顶弄发问道：“禁欲……是什么意思？”

“看似纯洁什么都不懂，实则又浪又会勾引人。”他曲解着词语意思，“你是不是早就想让我操你了？”

“没、没有……”少年兀自认为那是个不好的词汇，生怕王俊凯会对自己产生负面印象，急忙申辩道，“先生，我、没有……”

“你有。”王俊凯笃定地说道，“你看我的每个眼神都在告诉我，你想要我操你。”

他故意深深一顶，仿佛在施以惩罚，易烊千玺立刻窒息般地仰起头来纵声尖叫。如此故技重施了好多遍，男孩就完完全全丧失了理智，彻底沉沦于暴风雨般狂烈的性欲满足中，把意欲解释的念头忘了个一干二净。

身下如潮般的快感汹涌来袭，易烊千玺被插得欲仙欲死，语无伦次地说些什么，实在分不清是梦还是醒，不自觉地用上了阿米尔人的语言，也不管王俊凯听不听得懂。

但是多年与阿米尔人打交道的外乡人怎么可能听不懂那句话。即便混迹于破碎的喘息中，他依然能一清二楚地分辨那句话的含义。

——Bi chamd khairtai。我爱你。

傻瓜，傻小子，尚不清楚对方是什么样的人就冒冒失失地往心口上撞。再没有比他更笨更傻的家伙。

王俊凯咬牙切齿地捏着易烊千玺的下巴吻他，不顾男孩哽咽委屈的告饶，抽顶的越来越快，发了疯似的操干着。

世人无不爱看月亮，祈盼它完整无缺高悬于九天之上，供人倾慕仰望。他不曾想过要追逐月轮，月亮却奔他而来，静静地徜徉在他触之可及的地方。

第二天王俊凯醒得比平时都要早。本该更早醒来的易烊千玺却在他身旁酣睡，脸颊上似有泪痕，显然被欺负得不轻。

王俊凯轻轻用指腹蹭了蹭男孩长长的睫毛。昨晚他要了男孩一次又一次，十分不体贴地忽视了易烊千玺的体力和精神，可把人累坏了，随便他如何逗弄愣是毫无醒转的迹象。

——可怜可爱，像一头只会朝着人咩咩叫的羊羔。

可惜这葳蕤旖旎的柔情蜜意仅仅持续了几分钟，转瞬便被习惯性的冷情冷意所击溃。

王俊凯猛然坐起身，犹如刚刚从丧失自我的梦境中抽身脱离。

哪怕做好了充分的心理准备，身体仍自发地踏上了相悖的道路，好似一句无言的警醒——迄今发生一切都是幻象，是你一厢情愿地以为。毕竟通常情况下，他从来不会爱上枕边人。

他看向一旁睡得正香的男孩，易烊千玺甚至眷恋地往他那靠了靠，祈求着爱抚和保护，内心更是痛苦焦灼。

预定的航班将于今天启程飞往帝都，错过了这一班，下一班又要等半个月。

——要怎么办？带他回去？然后呢？和他在一起？阿米尔人忠贞且重情，认准一个人就不会反悔。

王俊凯第一次对自己感到害怕和由衷地不信任。他可以喜欢一个人、和一个人做爱、甚至短暂地爱上对方，却无法保证余生能始终如一、持之以恒地深爱着易烊千玺。不论是所谓的爱情尽头是亲情或是将就凑合，都没有约束他的能力。

如果那份炽烈的爱意终有一天烟消云散，他更不愿见到易烊千玺失望痛苦的脸。

逃走吗？权当他昨晚一念之差昏了头，易烊千玺圆了黄粱一梦。梦醒之后大家各奔东西，这才是成年人该有的、不会打扰到彼此的标准一夜情。也算是他作为过来人和年长者教给易烊千玺的属于成年人的残酷。

他安慰自己，只有遭到背弃，小阿米尔人进入徘徊期后才不会轻信别人，再被人所欺骗。

外乡人果断捡起散落一地的衣物收拾好自己，临行前鬼使神差地回眸望了腰床榻上深睡不醒的阿米尔男孩。少年脸颊上的梨涡若影若现，像是在做一个无边无际的美梦。

王俊凯踌躇再三，最后掀开帘毡逃了出去。

经过多日骑行，马儿认得出他，基本没费什么力气便爬上马背踏上了归途。此时天已蒙蒙亮，晨光熹微，浓白的水雾遮蔽了前方的路，令世间的一切唯有一个似是而非的灰白轮廓。

他呵气成雾，额尖冒汗，浑身战栗，宛如临阵出逃的士兵永远摆脱不了身后连天的炮火，永远为背叛胆战心惊。从前每一次离别都未有如此失态。他素来走得洒脱，走得毫无留恋，转身即是永诀。

辽阔无疆的荒原缓缓步入漫长的隆冬，芳草枯萎，万物从喧沸走向寂静。世界彻底变成一部无声的黑白默片，呼吸声、马蹄声、风声皆不复存在。他的心空空落落，却又被另一种难以言喻的无形东西填充得满溢。

“先生。”

“吁——”王俊凯收缰驻足，骤然回首望去。身后那顶栖身半月的毡帐越变越小，近乎成了一个朦胧不真切的黑点，随手一拂便能从视野中抹去。

明明已经走了很久，明明再过不远就能回到小卖部，驱车搭乘飞机回到文明世界，把发生在高原上的一切抛诸脑后。忘记举目可见的雪山、忘记水边求偶的山羚、忘记夜晚漫天璀璨星斗、忘记那个站在无垠草地上漂亮到圣洁的阿米尔男孩。反正他也不是第一次不干人事。

只是有些东西是抹消不掉的，任由风沙侵蚀依然光亮簇新。兜兜转转，始终停留在原地。

阿米尔人的一生简单得一眼望得到尽头，他的何尝不是一样。

王俊凯强烈地预感到自己往后的人生里会无法避免地想起易烊千玺。无论是快乐或是悲伤，那句羞怯充满依恋和仰慕的“先生”将一直回荡于耳，一辈子也无法逃脱。岂止仅有易烊千玺被困住，自己也是那只被狩猎的羊。

他隐约懂得了桑格遗愿的意义。那个离乡二十载的男人在洗尽铅华过后最终选择魂归故里，将自己宝贵无依的家人托付给自己信赖的朋友。不知道易烊千玺会做何打算。

人生势必不会诸事圆满，但他不想连对方选择的权利都没收。

“先生，你怎么又回来了？”易烊千玺的表情有些意外。

晨起时，小马不见了，王俊凯也不见了，随身的行李一件都没带上，包括那台宝贝相机。种种迹象都证明那人下了十足的狠心，决意要将此地的一切悉数割离。

他虽然单纯天真，却也明白这代表着什么，已经做好了王俊凯再也不会回来的觉悟。所以对王俊凯的再次出现感到万分诧异。

外乡人跌跌撞撞地翻身下马，三步并两步奔到他面前，紧紧抱住了他。

“跟我走吧。”王俊凯气喘吁吁，但十分坚定地说道，“易烊千玺。”

-FIN-

Faust

2020/11/28

**Author's Note:**

> 啊赶上了  
> 本来是想搞小网管×总裁的故事  
> 但是写了1w多字感觉太长了结不了  
> 半路又去摸了一个废土设定  
> 依然感觉太长结不了  
> 后来看到丁真的热搜  
> 突然想写这么一个故事  
> 等于这个月搞了三个坑  
> 只有一个是勉强搞完的【？
> 
> 本来梗概仅仅是  
> 旅行家wjk途遇淳朴的少数民族黑皮小漂亮yyqx。无情的渣攻不仅增长了这个小伙的眼界还打开了他的新世界把人睡了然后跑路，走了一半还是回来接他的小漂亮一起跑路。XXXXXXX【回城后续】  
> 很渣，很奈斯  
> 情场老手最后被小孩虏获选择重新做人  
> 简直喜闻乐见大快人心【？  
> 没交待完的事，后续再交代【握拳
> 
> 得说这两年看到wjk发生日祝福不叫qx名字了  
> 让我觉得很怪  
> 但看他精挑细选的照片，想起他之前说的话  
> 又觉得有些释然  
> “确切知道人生一定不会很圆满”  
> 却又“希望你写下的心愿全都实现”  
> 希望你能得到那份圆满
> 
> 凯千就是最甜最好哭的【大拇指.jpg】


End file.
